


Анатомические особенности

by Nightlegs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: Не то чтобы Хэнку нужен лишний пункт в списке причин ненавидеть людей.Но он у него теперь есть.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Анатомические особенности

**Author's Note:**

> Не удержалась от соблазна подсыпать немного стекла.  
> Но ничего не поделаешь, я действительно вижу именно так.

– Стой. Тут я уже сам.  
Хэнк сам не знает, почему он отодвигает Коннора с пути и заходит в дверь для персонала клуба первым. Возможно, на этот счёт где-то есть служебная инструкция, регламентирующая порядок движения людей и андроидов. Возможно, это просто здравый смысл: на случай столкновения у Андерсона есть пистолет, у Коннора – только голые руки.  
Возможно, за дверью их ждёт опасность, и Хэнк подсознательно подставляется – как в очередном туре «русской рулетки».  
Если бы эта опасность на складе оказалась одна, Хэнк без колебаний принял бы её на себя. Но девианток оказывается двое, так что драться приходится обоим.  
Трейси с синими волосами наседает со всей злостью, какая в ней успела скопиться за время работы в «Раю», но опыта уличных драк у неё определённо не хватает. В хороший день Андерсон уложил бы её без особого труда, но сейчас плохая ночь – и Хэнк только защищается. Впрочем, у него хватает возможностей для того, чтобы время от времени отвлекаться и поглядывать в сторону Коннора и другой девиантки.  
Возможно, Хэнк беспокоится о том, чтобы эта очень дорогая модель детектива случайно не повредилась, и не пришлось бы оплачивать счёт за её ремонт.  
Возможно, Хэнк присматривает за своим напарником.  
В тот момент, когда Трейси неожиданно умело и сильно пинает Коннора в промежность, Хэнк готов услышать не то треск пластика, не то полный боли вопль. Но не раздаётся ни того, ни другого, а сам Коннор обращает на этот удар внимания не больше, чем на любой другой.

Обе Трейси сбегают через забор, ухитрившись не зацепиться четырёхдюймовыми каблуками за ячейки сетки. После их короткого рассказа Хэнку есть о чём подумать, но одно дело поважнее размышлений стоит рядом и поправляет свой дурацкий узкий галстук.  
Хэнк коротко осматривает его, неосознанно задерживая взгляд ниже пояса. Воспоминание об ударе Трейси отдаётся лёгкой фантомной болью – сам Хэнк после подобного минут десять передвигался бы исключительно ползком.  
– Как ты?  
– В порядке. – Коннору не составляет труда проследить направление взгляда: – Там повреждений тоже нет, не стоит беспокоиться.  
Хэнк неопределённо хмыкает:  
– А там вообще есть чему повреждаться?  
Вообще-то Хэнк никогда не интересовался, что у андроидов бывает под идеально отглаженными брюками. Но, видимо, в атмосфере клуба было что-то такое, что наводило на подобные мысли.  
– Да! – на виске Коннора резко вспыхивает жёлтым. – Или нет? Я не знаю. Что вы имеете в виду? – Растерянность на лице быстро сменяется решимостью. – Может вы сами посмотрите?  
Что-то в атмосфере клуба определённо влияет и на андроидов тоже. Иначе Хэнк не знает, как объяснить, с чего вдруг Коннор решает снять перед ним штаны прямо во дворе. Да ещё и делает это так быстро, что Хэнк не успевает ни запретить ему это, ни даже отвернуться.  
Ничего похожего на пластиковую модель члена Хэнк не видит. Но и кукольной гладкости тоже нет. Всё очень аккуратно, красиво…  
Если бы Хэнк сейчас вернулся и подошёл к той Трейси, что ему пришлось арендовать в интересах расследования (полчаса ещё не прошло, она наверняка его ждёт), он наверняка увидел бы в точности то же самое, что и у Коннора.

Хэнк собирается ехать домой, и Коннору там делать совсем нечего. Но после увиденного – всего увиденного – оставлять его у киберборделя Хэнку совсем не хочется. Хэнк убеждает себя, что он всё ещё не в том состоянии, чтобы садиться за руль.  
Сказать об этом Коннору он не успевает – тот уже подходит к машине и садится на водительское кресло.  
Тишина в салоне невыносима. Хэнк хотел бы разрушить её музыкой, но его голова всё ещё болит и наверняка отреагирует на это усилением похмельной мигрени. Приходится открывать рот и говорить.  
– Если я задам тебе вопрос, ты ведь не сочтёшь это домогательством?  
– Нет.  
– Зачем андроиду-детективу дырка между ног?  
Та программа, что отвечает за изображение эмоций, явно даёт сбой – выражение лица Коннора неуловимо меняется, но Хэнк никак не может понять, что эта перемена означает.  
– В контексте детективной работы использование не предусмотрено. Но подобная конфигурация имеется более чем у девяноста процентов всех андроидов – это вариант по умолчанию. Мужская версия устанавливается только по специальному заказу, потому что является более хрупкой, требующей бережного обращения системой.  
Хэнк мысленно переводит ответ с машинного языка на человеческий и новый вопрос формулирует особенно тщательно:  
– Зачем вообще любому андроиду какие бы то ни были гениталии?  
– Для предотвращения травм при нецелевом использовании.  
Диод Коннора красным сигнализиует о перегрузке. Хэнк не уверен, способен ли перегревшийся андроид устроить аварию, но если да – на ночной дороге нет никого, кроме них. Коннор, конечно, не забыл пристегнуться, а себя Хэнку всё ещё не жалко.  
– Люди настолько часто пытались трахнуть своих андроидов, что в Киберлайф решили предусмотреть такую возможность?  
Не то чтобы Хэнку нужен лишний пункт в списке причин ненавидеть людей.  
– Да.  
Но он у него теперь есть.


End file.
